Kisses in the Dark
by TVDFan245
Summary: Marinette loves Adrien, right? Adrien loves Ladybug, right? When Adrien wants to get to know Marinette, he begins to develop feelings for her. But Ladybug and Chat Noir have started to get closer too and Marinette is developing feelings for Chat Noir. Will they be able to contain themselves from each other when they start dating? I can't write summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Kisses in the Dark

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Ladybug stared at the beautiful blonde boy in front of her. Could she do this? Could she really betray him like that? No. She couldn't do that, she wouldn't let herself. She saw Adrien's lips come towards her, getting closer and closer to her face. He tilted his face towards her. Ladybug put her hands on his chest… and pushed him away.

Adrien Agreste was leaning in, his lips about to plant onto Ladybug's when she pushed him back. She was shaking her head from side to side and mumbling under her breath. Her head was down, her eyes to the floor. Adrien lifted her chin up to stare into her tear-filled eyes. His green eyes stared into her blue eyes, confused as to why she pulled away.

"Lady?" he asked confused. "What's wrong?" Ladybug shook her head and Adrien tensed up as a large tear rolled down the soft skin he loved so much.

"I-I can't do this Adrien," she sobbed, "not to Chat Noir. He doesn't deserve that. _No one_ deserves that."

Ladybug pulled away from him and walked quickly towards his wall of windows. Adrien ran towards her and clutched her wrist. She stopped and looked down at her wrist. She turned her body forward to look at him.

"Please don't Adrien," she begged. Her eyes were red and puffy; her face was bloated with tears streaming down her cheeks. It _killed_ Adrien to see her that way.

He _had_ to tell her.

"Lady," he started but was cut off by the sobbing superhero. She was gasping for breath now, her tears choking her.

"I'm sorry Adrien," she choked out, "but I can't do this." With that, the red and black superhero had leapt out his window and disappeared into the night.

Adrien dragged himself towards the windows and leaned against it. He felt a tear trickle down his face. If only Ladybug knew. If only she knew that he was her lover and they shared kisses in the dark. That he was hers and she was his. He was Chat Noir and she Ladybug. That he knew all of this–but she knew none.

* * *

Chapter One

 _Two Months Earlier_

* * *

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat Noir's terrible puns. Oh how they pained her. She raised her head and stared at Chat with a blank expression. "And then I said to her, that's a _cat_ astrophe," he continued giddily. "That's a good one isn't it, LB?" But Ladybug didn't hear any of this. Oh no she was too busy staring at his hair. _Has it always been that blonde?_ she thought. _And since when has it looked that soft? Maybe I should touch it- actually no. That seems like a bad idea._

Ladybug was brought out of her trance as Chat Noir repeatedly called her name. She shot her head up, only to see Chat was staring right back at her with a confused expression on his face. His green eyes were bewildered and he opened his mouth as if to say something— then stopped. A look of realization came over him and he grinned.

"Aw Lady," he cooed. "There's no need to stare. Just snap your fingers and I'm yours." At the last word he winked at her and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek. Ladybug scoffed and rubbed her cheek. A hurt expression flashed over Chat's face but was quickly replaced with his usual smirk, though it seemed a little more forced than usual.

"Now come on Bugaboo," he continued, "we've got a city to save!" Ladybug sighed.

"It's only a patrol Chat," she replied ruffling his hair. _Wow_. _His hair really_ is _soft._

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Chat Noir let out a noise that sounded like a cat being strangled. He glanced up at her in shock only to see her blushing and looking down at her feet. His shocked expression turned into one of joy.

"You think my hair is soft?!"

"Shut up, Kitty."

" _You_ think _my_ hair is soft!"

"Shut UP, Kitty!

* * *

Alya squealed excitedly as she lowered her phone, which had captured a picture of Chat Noir kissing Ladybug's cheek. _Oh that was so cute, that was SO cute—_ Her mood dropped as she saw Ladybug wipe her cheek but was quickly picked back up by the sight of Ladybug ruffling Chat's hair and the adorkable faces they gave each other afterwards. Alya's phone was clicking like crazy as she caught pictures of the two's playful banter. _Oh the LadyNoir fans are gonna LOVE this._

* * *

 _I'm late, shit I'm so late!_ Marinette thought as she sprinted up the steps to her school. _Oh and I have History first. Ugh just my luck_. She huffed out a breath when she reached the door to the school. _Keep running Mari. Think of happy things. Alya, chocolate, Adrien, cats, Chat Noir, Chat Noir's hair._ Marinette nearly fell over at her last thought. Chat Noir's hair? What was good about that? OK yes, it was soft and yes it was blond. But that doesn't mean it was a happy thing. Not like... Adrien. Marinette sighed happily at the thought of the gorgeous boy. His eyes were so green and his hair was... divine. How he styled it so perfectly beat Marinette. She smiled at the thought of it.

Marinette was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the second bell ring. Her eyes widened and she ran through the down the corridor to reach her classroom. No no no no. I can't be late! She saw her classroom and grabbed the door handle. She held her breath and pushed the door open quietly. She peeked in and saw Alya sitting on Nino and Adrien's table. She sighed in relief, letting out the breath she had been holding and walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys!" she said, smiling at them. "Where's the teacher?" Nino shrugged and Alya grinned.

"We have a free!" she nearly shrieked. Marinette winced as a few people turned to look at them.

"Shush Alya," she said through her teeth, "you're being too loud!" Alya laughed at Marinette and hopped off the desk and hugged her.

"Oh Mari!" Alya almost shouted. Marinette flinched away from her and put her hands over her ears. "Did you get my text? Have you seen the Ladyblog?!" Marinette shook her head and sighed.

"No Alya, I haven't," she said to her best friend who was buzzing with excitement. Alya gaped at her.

"Well then c'mere and let me show you!" she squealed. Alya pulled her friend closer to her and took out her phone. She turned it on and was immediately taken into the Ladyblog. Marinette nearly fainted when she saw the head picture.

It was of her and Chat. Chat was kissing her cheek and she was blushing. _Did I blush when he did that? Did I really?!_

"Oh that's—," Marinette started to say something but was cut off by Alya's fangirl squeals.

"Cute? Adorable? Proof that they're dating?!"

"No Alya," Marinette said, rolling her eyes. "I was going to say that that is purely platonic. Ladybug obviously doesn't feel that way about Chat. I mean, she rubbed at her cheek afterwards. Isn't that a sign she doesn't like him like that?"

Alya stared at Marinette. "How did you know that Ladybug rubbed her cheek afterwards? You haven't even seen that picture!" Marinette froze. _Crap._

"Um I-I was taking a walk," she stuttered. "Y-yeah! I was on a walk. And I saw them. On the roof. Of that building." Alya looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright," she said, "I don't believe you but— oh look here comes Adrien!" Marinette's eyes widened and she furiously patted down her already perfect hair. She was taking in quick, shallow breaths and was having a hard time breathing. Alya took her hand and ordered her to breathe slower

"Do I look OK?" Marinette whispered to Alya who rolled her eyes and nodded. Marinette smiled nervously at her and turned around— Only to bump straight into Adrien Agreste's chest.

Marinette squeaked and blushed. _Don't look, Marinette. Don't look! Just back away slowly from Adrien._ Marinette slowly backed away from Adrien. Or at least _she_ thought she did it slowly. Her feet didn't seem to quite get the message. She tripped over her own feet as she backed away quickly from Adrien. She squealed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact of her fall.

It never came.

Marinette opened one eye, only for her ocean blue eyes to lock into the gaze of the stunning green of Adrien Agreste's. She gasped softly as she stared into his concerned eyes. His left hand was on her lower back and her hands were clinging to his neck. Marinette blushed at the intimate position they were in. He smiled down at her with kind eyes. She blushed harder (she was pretty sure she was as red as her Ladybug suit) and put her head down to avoid his gaze, causing her hair to cover her eyes. _Nice going, Marinette. You've_ really _messed up this time._

Marinette's breath hitched when she felt a soft hand brushing the hair off her face. She lifted her head unsteadily, only to see Adrien still staring at her. Still stroking her hair, almost unconsciously. _Wait… stroking?!_

Marinette stood up straight, Adrien's hand dropping from her back. She blushed and stuttered out "Th-thank you, A-Adrien! Y-you saved me. I-I mean you c-caught me." _Damn it all. Damn it all to hell._

Alya pulled the girl away from Adrien, shooting him an apologetic glance. "C'mon Mari," she sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. "Let's go sit down."

Marinette blinked slowly and nodded her head, still unable to speak. Alya groaned and dragged Marinette up the steps to their seat behind Nino, who was trying _very_ hard not to laugh at Adrien's obliviousness, and Adrien, who was staring at Marinette with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

"Is Marinette OK?" Adrien asked Nino quietly. "She kinda looked like she was going to faint." Nino turned his head towards him and, much to Adrien's surprise, started to laugh. Adrien stared at him, confused. Nino continued to giggle at his friends confusion.

"D-dude, c'mon," Nino said hiccupping, "you have to know! I mean it's so obvious!" Adrien gawked at Nino, bewildered. Nino looked over at him, only to see the blonde's confused expression and immediately stopped laughing.

"What do I have to know?" Adrien questioned. "Just tell me. Please!" Nino shook his head and sighed disappointedly at him. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. If he had been standing up, he's pretty sure he would've stomped his foot. _Nino can be so difficult sometimes._

" _Please_ ," Adrien begged. "Please Nino! Just… please." Adrien lifted his head and did his infamous puppy eyes. They worked on Gorilla and they even worked on Nathalie. The only person they didn't work on was his father. But then nothing works on his father except money.

Nino glared at him for a couple of seconds before he broke. "Ugh fine," he grumbled, "but we have to go to the bathroom for me to be able to tell you." He stood up and Adrien quickly followed suit. Alya's head shot up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nino turned to face to her as if he knew what she was going to ask.

"Bathroom," Nino simply said and walked out the door. Adrien looked up at Alya and Marinette, only to see Marinette throwing her head back and laughing at something Alya said. Adrien stared at her in awe. _Has … has she always been that pretty? Or had such a cute laugh?_ Adrien gazed at her as she continued to laugh. Her loud laughs slowly decreased into adorable, little giggles and she swiveled her head around the room, as if she was looking for something. When her eyes reached Adrien, she squeaked, blushed and dropped her head so fast Adrien thought she might've cracked her neck. Adrien smiled lightly at the sight of the embarrassed Marinette. Marinette really _was_ adorable and he liked that about her. She was… cute.

 _But so is Ladybug._ That little voice in his head reminded him of his red and black superhero. _No,_ her argued _, my Lady is beautiful, kind, confident. My Lady is… perfectly imperfect._ Adrien smirked at his next thought. _Or she's purrfect._

Adrien was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. "Dude, Adrien!" Nino called and Adrien blinked at the sound. "C'mon man! I just spent three minutes talking to myself," Nino whined. "Pay attention would you?"

Adrien grinned sheepishly, nodded and walked quickly out of the classroom, still pondering on his thoughts of Marinette and Ladybug.

 _Mari is cute._

 _Ladybug is… beautiful._

 _Marinette is there all the time, a shoulder to cry on. She's adorably shy and easy to embarrass but so brave at the same time._

 _Ladybug is confident, kind and I feel things around her that I've never felt before._

 _I… love her._

* * *

 **Oh this show will be death of me. Let me know what you think! If there's anything you might want to see or anything you think I could improve on, just let me know! This is my first fic for this fandom and I have exams coming up soon (blegh) so furgive me if I'm late updating this story (see what I did there). Thanks fur reading (that was pawful)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Marinette watched as Adrien walked out the door, pulling Nino with him. She sighed as his blonde head of hair disappeared behind the door. When he was sure they were out of earshot, she groaned and slammed her head on her desk. "Ugh, Alya," she moaned. "I ruined everything! Did you see him staring at me laugh? He probably thinks I'm weird! Now we won't have kids or," at this point Marinette looked like she was about to have a panic attack, " or... get a hamster!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Marinette," she said, sighing at her hyperventilating friend, "you didn'truin _anything_. It takes more than that to make someone think you're weird. Besides," Alya gave her a sly smile, "he was smiling at you." Marinette's heavy breaths stopped and her eyes widened in happiness and shock.

"He was?!" she squealed. Alya nodded, grinning at her excited friend.

"Yeah and it was this really cute smile too," Alya replied, winking. "His eyes lit up and he just smiled like crazy at you. It was adorable." Marinette squeaked and pulled Alya into a hug.

"Oh this is the best day _ever_!" she squealed.

* * *

 _Alya is going to kill me._

"Marinette _likes_ me?" Adrien said incredulously. "What? No she doesn't. We're just friends Nino!" _I am_ so _dead_ , Nino thought as he stared, bewildered, at his idiotic best friend. _How is he so oblivious?_ Nino thought to himself. _You know what? I don't even want to know._

"Dude," Nino started, "didn't you wonder why she was always either stuttering or quiet when you're around her? I mean," he scoffed, "c'mon man! I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yourself." Adrien looked down at the ground.

"To be honest, I always thought she kinda _didn't_ like me," Adrien replied. Nino gaped at him. _Woah_. _He really_ is _oblivious_. Nino moaned at his kinda-really-stupid friend's obliviousness and hit Adrien at the back of the head, causing the blonde boy to yelp and glare at him.

"What was that for?!" Adrien asked angrily. "Seriously Nino! It isn't that big of a deal that I didn't know. Now my head hurts!" he whined. Nino rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

"Yeah, yeah pretty boy," Nino said. "I'll take you to the damn hospital after school if you want." Nino glanced over at Adrien who was pouting and nodding his head in agreement. Nino smacked his hand to his own face and sighed.

"Dude I was joking."

* * *

"Chat, I swear to God if you don't shut up right this second, I will put tape over your mouth," Ladybug threatened, glaring at him

"But my Lady!" Chat protested. "It hurts!" He flopped down n the ground and clutched at his head and moaned in pain. "The only way for it to be healed is if you kiss it better." Chat added this little bit with a wink of his eye and a waggle of his eyebrows. Ladybug just continued to glare at him.

"I'm not kissing you Chat," she said through gritted teeth. Chat Noir pouted and crawled over to her. Ladybug glanced down at him and snorted. _He's so dramatic_. She looked up and scanned the skyline from the Eiffel Tower.

She frowned when she felt something warm on her leg. She looked down — only to see Chat Noir clinging to her leg. She stared down at him, confused. Chat's arms were wrapped around her lower leg and his head was on her foot. He was rubbing his head on her foot and was purring contentedly. Ladybug rolled her eyes and shook her foot to get him off. He whined and moved closer to her.

"Chat," Ladybug said, confused, "what are you doing?" Chat opened his closed eyes and stared into her eyes.

"I'm getting comfortable, Lady," he replied and closed his eyes again; "you should too! It's warm tonight and you might get sleepy." With that, Chat Noir let out a huge yawn. "I know I am," he mumbled sleepily.

Ladybug gazed down at her sleepy partner and smiled softly at him. _He does seem kind of tired tonight._ Marinette sighed at her wrecked partner who was lying at her feet and leaned down to scratch behind his ears. Chat Noir sighed and pressed his head into her hand. Ladybug giggled when she felt him purr as she continued to scratch his ears.

Chat whined when Ladybug's hand pulled away from his head and quickly tried to grab it back. Ladybug tutted at him and shook her head.

"Now, now kitty," she scolded. "You're tired." Chat's head moved from side to side, trying to say that he was fine but ultimately failed as his mouth stretched into a huge yawn. Marinette's expression softened. "Go home, Chat. You need to sleep." Chat Noir shook his head in protest.

"But LB," he objected, "you can't go on paw-trol by yourself! What if you can't handle it?" Ladybug's mouth flopped open and she snapped her head down to glare at Chat. He froze. _What have I done?_ he thought. _She ignored the pun this isn't good._

"You don't think I can handle patrol by myself?" she enquired angrily. _Ah. That's what I've done. Shit._ Chat's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object but Ladybug cut him off before he could say anything.

"No Chat!" she exclaimed. "How could you even think of saying that to me? I mean, god, we're _partners_. We're equals, Chat." _At least that's what I thought._ She huffed out an angry breath. "I'm not better than you and… and you're not better than me, OK? I mean c'mon Chat! We've had this conversation before." Chat shook his head frantically at her.

"No no, Lady!" he started, to try to redeem himself but Ladybug's shocked gasp stopped him from continuing. _Crap. What did I do_ now?

"You don't think we're equals?" Ladybug asked, her stunning blue eyes, which were usually filled with laughter and happiness, were filled with tears and hurt.

Chat tried to deny what Ladybug had misread by desperately shaking his head at her misunderstanding.

"No Ladybug! That's not what I meant!" But all she heard was that he equals think they were equals, that he didn't think she could do this by herself… it was almost as if… she wanted to hear that.

Ladybug shook her head at Chat, almost in disgust and shoved past him towards the edge of the building, spinning her yo-yo in quick circles, ready to make her getaway. Chat jumped towards her and grabbed her ankle in a tight grip to stop her from swinging herself to a different building. Ladybug didn't even look down at him; she simply shimmied her foot out of his grip, trying to get away from him. Chat tightened his grip on her ankle in an effort to keep her down but, unluckily, ended up getting kicked in the face by Ladybug. He yowled and moved away from her, clutching his face and moaning in pain.

When he looked back up, Ladybug was gone.

* * *

When Ladybug finally got back to her room and turned back into Marinette, she cried.

She bawled her eyes out, sitting on her bed with a box of tissues and a selection of chocolates next to her as she sobbed. _How could he say that to me?_ she thought sorrowfully. _How could he think that about me? I'm just as strong as he is._ Marinette nodded her head at her thoughts.

"Marinette," a small, high voice piped up beside her. Marinette glanced down at her kwami who was lying on the bed next to her. "You reacted very badly to Chat Noir tonight." Marinette gazed into her kwami's concerned eyes. "What's wrong, Mari?"

Marinette turned over onto her pillow. _She doesn't get it . She'll never get it. She didn't hear Chat tell me how I couldn't handle patrol by myself._

"I get it Marinette," Tikki's high-pitched squeak interrupted her thoughts and caused her to lift get head of get pillow. "I really do." When Tikki saw her friends unbelieving expression, she nodded her head furiously.

"But I have Mari!" she cried. "I went through that with Plagg. He didn't think, OK? He didn't think about what he was saying and he made a mistake." Marinette shifted uncomfortably in her position on her bed. "You can't just hear what you want to hear," Tikki continued. "You need to listen to him Marinette."

Marinette groaned and reluctantly nodded her head at her kwami's words.

"Fine," she sighed, "but not tonight. I'm too tired to deal with an angry cat tonight." Tikki nodded her head and watched as her friend fell asleep.

 _Oh Marinette. What will I do with you?_

"Plagg!" Adrien cried. "You have to tell me what I did! Please!" Plagg cackled and flew away from his angry charge.

"Never!" Plagg giggled. "I will never tell you what got your Lady in a twist." Adrien glared at his kwami and was about to smack him across the room when an idea hit him.

"So…" Adrien drawled, a smirk on his face. "You'll never tell me what I did to make my Lady hate me?" Plagg nodded his head, grinning like the crazy cat he was. "So there's nothing you want in exchange for telling me?" Plagg glared at Adrien suspiciously.

"What are your offering me Adrien?" Plagg enquired. Adrien's lazy smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"Two years worth of Camembert," he offered, "you tell me what I did and I'll have it here by next week." Adrien raised an eyebrow at the black cat in front of him. "Deal?"

Plagg stared at him in shock. "Do you even need to ask?" he replied. "We've got a deal, my friend!" Adrien smiled at his kwami.

"Well then," he said excitedly, "tell me!" His face fell when is kwami shook his head. "Plagg," he said dangerously, "we made a deal." Plagg grinned evilly at him.

"Ah ah!" Plagg tutted, a mock serious expression that replaced the evil grin on his face. "The only time I'll tell you about Ladybug is when I get my cheese." Plagg flew out of the way of Adrien's hands, which were trying to grab at his tail.

"Plagg!" Adrien shrieked, chasing his kwami around the room. Plagg laughed hysterically at Adrien and sped up, making it near impossible for Adrien to catch him. "Tell me or the deal is off!" Plagg stopped flying and turned to glare daggers at Adrien. Adrien stood his ground and stared straight back at Plagg.

"Don't you dare, Adrien Agreste," Plagg practically growled. "You are going to give me that cheese and then I will tell you all you need to know about your and Ladybug's little spat." Plagg flew high into the air and stared down at Adrien. "Now," Plagg continued, his face stretching out into a Cheshire Cat grin, "do we have a deal?"

Adrien glared at Plagg. _My kwami is pure evil_. "Yes," he replied through gritted teeth, "we have a deal. But!" Adrien continued. "If you don't tell me what's wrong with Ladybug when I give you your cheese… I'm never buying it for you ever again. Understood?" Plagg nodded his head happily. He had won their little argument and was getting two years worth of cheese in a week. This little kitty was a happy one.

* * *

Marinette was tired. No, that was an understatement. Marinette was _wrecked_. She had stayed up the whole night, trying to figure out a way to talk to Chat Noir, to listen to him and his side of the story. She had decided to just do it on patrol, which was in a measly two days and she was incredibly nervous. _He won't want to talk to me or hear me or-or look at me!_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I should put the plan on hold. Just until a later time and- no._ Marinette sighed to herself and shook her head. If she left this any later, she'd never do it and would regret it even if _Chat_ did something.

Marinette was dragged out of her thoughts as she felt something pull at her arm. She glanced down and saw a slightly-darker-than-her-own coloured hand. She lifted her head from her desk, about to growl at whoever it was that was bothering her to leave her alone, when her eyes met _his_ brilliant green that were filled with concern instead of his usual happiness.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked. "W-what is it?" _Damn it Marinette. Try_ not _to stutter next time. Harness your Ladybug._

Adrien smiled down at her. "Just wanted to check up on you," he answered. "You look really tired, Mari. You should get some sleep."

"Oh, uh yeah!" Marinette gave him a shaky smile. "I will. Th-thank you, A-Adrien." She sighed as she watched him walk away and put her head on her hand. She was staring dreamily at his back when a thought struck her.

 _He didn't call me Marinette._

Marinette sucked in a breath, trying to get air back into her lungs. It may not be that big of a deal to some people but her crush had just called her by her nickname and she was going to freak out if she wanted to.

 _He called me Mari._

* * *

 **Woo second chapter yay! I'm so glad all of you liked my last chapter! To the guest that asked me not to swear, I'm sorry! I do swear every once in a while and I'm sorry it makes you uncomfortable. That's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Alya smiled as her friend danced happily around her room. She watched Marinette jump and sing along with her favourite artist, Jagged Stone, around her very pink and _very_ Adrien-covered room.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting til the wars won,_ " Marinette's sweet, smooth as honey voice rang out clear against the harsher sound of the music blaring throughout her speakers, " _I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_ " Alya burst into a fit of laughter as her friend swung her, for once, let-down hair all over the place. She knew that Marinette was in a good mood, she didn't know _why_ though. She guessed it was something Adrien related though. It certainly seemed that way anyway, especially since Marinette kept touching his face on the posters stuck up all over her walls (more than usual). Alya decided it was time to confront her friend because she _needed_ to know what was happening in her friend's life and why she was so. Freaking. Happy.

"Marinette," she began, "what's been going on with you recently?" Marinette stopped jumping around her room and stared at Alya, questioningly.

"What d'you mean?" Marinette asked. "Have I been acting different than normal?" She cocked her head to the side, confused. Alya stared at her friend and shook her head in disbelief. _Why am I friends with such an idiot? You know what? I don't want to know._

"You've just been so… so," Alya waved her hands around the place, "so happy and jumpy recently? And you just, ugh, won't tell me why!" Alya groaned in frustration. Marinette, on the other hand, giggled at her cranky friend and began to tease her.

"Aw, does my best friend wanna know what's got to me so happy?" Marinette cooed and laughed at her best friend's flustered face. "OK, OK," she chuckled. "I'll tell you." Alya's head immediately shot up and she grinned in excitement. Marinette smiled at her rapt attention and told her the event that had completely broken her down earlier on in the day.

"Adrien called me Mari," she sighed dreamily at the memory.

 _His eyes, oh his beautiful green eyes. He was so worried about me._ _ **Me!**_ Marinette accidentally let out a squeal of joy at the mere thought of his green, concerned-filled eyes. She quickly realized her mistake and slapped her hands over her mouth and turned to look at Alya, who was staring at her, unamused.

"That's it?" she whined. "He called you Mari and you're having a heart attack over it? God _Mari_ ," Alya emphasized the nickname while rolling her eyes, "I thought you might've at least have had a proper conversation with the boy!" She groaned and flopped down on Marinette's bed. Marinette stood up from the floor and jumped to her bed. She glared at Alya, offended. _It's not_ my _fault I happen to be easily excitable!_

"But Alya," Marinette wailed, "he's never called me that before! Besides," she grinned, "he asked me if I was OK. He said I looked tired and that he was worried about me. Isn't that so sweet?" she cooed. Alya gawked at her friend and nodded her, giving up as Marinette's adorableness pulled her in.

"C'mere, Mari," Alya sighed, "I'm proud of you." Marinette squealed and rushed into her best friend's arms. She knew Alya thought she was ridiculous for her overexcitement but that didn't matter to Marinette. Being called by her nickname _by the love of her life_ was a big step for her. She closed her eyes and replayed his voice calling her by the term of sweet endearment she wanted to hear him say over and over again.

 _Mari. Mari. Mari._

 _He called me Mari._

* * *

Adrien sighed as he scrolled through the Ladyblog and gazed at the blue-eyed beauty that graced the majority of the photos. Her raven hair up in pigtails, her blue eyes full of determination and her posture oozed confidence. _How did I get so lucky?_ was Adrien's single thought as he stared longingly at the superhero he so desperately loved. _How did I get so lucky to be paired with such a beautiful girl?_

"How'd I get so lucky?" Adrien wondered aloud, causing his kwami to jerk awake from his place on Adrien's bed.

Plagg glared at Adrien, who was sitting, lovestruck, at his desk. He had half a mind to go over and smack him across the head for waking him up from his rather cat-tastic catnap. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. The poor boy was _devastated_ over what was happening with Ladybug and had gotten near to no sleep over the past two days. If Plagg was going to hit anyone, it would have to be Ladybug for being such an idiot. The cat rolled his eyes just thinking of the dramatics the red and black-clad heroine had cooked up a few days ago. Her partner had just been trying to help and she had to go and make it seem like Chat Noir thought she was below him. In Ladybug's defence, it _did_ sound like Chat had implied that she wasn't able to handle the usually relatively easy patrol. But, if she had just listened to his charges explanation, Ladybug would've understood. Plagg sighed. He wasn't sure how Tikki was currently putting up with the incredibly stubborn girl but he hoped Ladybug wasn't giving her a hard time.

Plagg was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Adrien shuffling at his desk. He lifted his head slowly to look at the dejected blonde sitting at his desk.

Only to see him an inch from his face.

" _AHHH!"_ Plagg shrieked, zooming away from Adrien towards the red couch. He hid behind it and scowled as he heard Adrien's hysterical laughter. He peeked over the edge of the couch and saw Adrien on his back, giggling like a madman. Plagg glared at the blond haired boy who's green eyes were filled with joy and mischief. They hadn't looked like that for the past two days and Plagg was glad to see his friend finally getting back to normal.

That didn't mean he wanted to be jumped at.

"Y-you should have s-seen your f-f-face!" Adrien gasped, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. Plagg just glowered at the boy in front of him.

"Well I can't," he snapped. "I don't exactly carry a mirror around with me everywhere I go." Adrian simply continued to chuckle at his annoyed kwami. Plagg sighed at his charge. _He does know that he has patrol tonight, right? Where he has to see Ladybug?_ He glanced at the still giggling boy and cleared his throat. _Well, I better tell him now._

"Um, Adrien?" Plagg questioned tentatively. "You um… you have-"

"Patrol?" the boy completed. Plagg nodded dumbly at him. "Uh, yeah I," Adrien dragged in deep breath, "I know. I'm gonna apologize tonight for saying what I said." He stopped for a moment and stared into space. "Or rather," he let out a ragged sigh, "what I didn't say." Adrien gazed at the floor, lost in thought. Plagg was about to go over to wave a paw in front of his face, when Adrien's head shot up. His green eyes were filled with pain as he uttered the three words he usually said with a childlike joy.

"Plagg… Transform me."

* * *

Ladybug gazed over the skyline of Paris from the view from the Eiffel Tower. She was nervous. She didn't really wanted to see Chat Noir yet as she was still hurting over the words he had said to her.

" _What if you can't handle it?"_

Ladybug's grip on the bar she was holding onto tightened.

" _You can't handle it."_

Ladybug growled at the evil thoughts that were entering her mind. How could he? Who did he think he was, telling her she couldn't handle a simple patrol and that she wasn't equal to him? She was _too_ equal to him; some people even considered her better than him. She didn't like thinking like that though. It made her feel terrible. _She_ really thought they were equals. They had even discussed it when she found Chat upset that she got all the questions from reporters and the Ladyblog, while he got near to none. She had felt so, incredibly bad for him, she had grabbed his hand, had marched him straight up to the interviewers and demanded that he be questioned.

Ladybug smiled at the memory. It had been amazing when the interviewers faces' lit up like the stars in the night. They had said it was very rare to get an interview with the mysterious Chat Noir and that they would be very happy to get an interview with him. She had turned to him to tell him how much of an idiot he was for thinking he didn't want to talk to him but then she saw his face.

Chat's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to cry, his eyes gleaming with joy. She had never seen him so happy. She had grinned at him and put her arms up. He had hugged her right there and then, causing the photographers and fans to go crazy, white lights flashed as they had taken pictures of the pair. They didn't notice the pictures, though. They were too caught up in each other's arms to care.

A cough behind her dragged her out of her thoughts. Ladybug turned and her breath hitched.

"Chat."

"My Lady."

The duo stared at each other until Ladybug turned her head to the side, her face a bright red. Chat continued to gaze at her, taking in her red-stained cheeks, her blue-black hair and the hint of cerulean blue eyes he could still see.

"My Lady," he repeated, his voice hoarser than before. Ladybug's head shot up, her blue eyes meeting his grass green.

He cleared his throat and uttered the few words he had wanted to say to her for the past two days.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **I know! I'm late but this chapter was a filler chapter and I'm NOT good at writing filler chapters. Oh and sorry for that at the end by the way. It just happened.**


End file.
